Lo único con lo que cuento
by MariSeverus
Summary: Severus, eres tú lo único que tengo. Con lo único que cuento...por favor, ayúdame.
1. En el alba

Nada de mari. Solo la idea

MariS.

* * *

Despertó violentamente, encogido entre sábanas de seda y cobijas de satín. Trataba de hacer memoria de cómo llegó hasta esos términos, en primer lugar.

Ladeó la cabeza, había un pálido cuerpo durmiendo al otro lado. Un pálido cuerpo, delgados y finos labios, que habían dicho aquellas palabras a las que le temía y creía irreales desde todo punto de vista posible.

¿Había escuchado un "te amo"? ¿Había sido él mismo quién lo había dicho?

Estaba mareado, confundido. No tenía la menor idea de lo que había estado sucediendo. Su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas en distintos sentidos.

Se sentó en la cama, abriendo una de las gavetas de la cómoda que tenía a un lado. Dentro no había más que una vieja pipa, un viejo libro en francés y un par de sobres viejos y en blanco. Se dijo que Narcisa guardaba un sin fin de estupideces.

Sí. Porque estaba con Narcisa, en aquella vieja cama. Ladeó la cabeza para mirarla y allí estaba, profundamente dormida. Le daba la espalda y las sábanas no la cobijaban completamente. Se inclinó sobre ella, con la intención de cubrirla mejor.

Y se detuvo a mirarla, se entretuvo con sus brillantes rizos dorados. Su rubio cabello caía de forma desordenada, brillando bajo la luz del amanecer que ya estaba por resurgir en el cielo raso. Movió una de sus manos, lentamente, temblaba, hacia un mechón de cabello sobre una de sus mejillas. Lo apartó con mucho cuidado.

Lo podía recordar aún y sentir que no había pasado el tiempo.

_Estaba parada frente a él, lágrimas caían desde su barbilla. Lágrimas pesadas, acción de la gravedad. No sabía cuánto podría soportarlo. Cuánto más..._

_Sin poder mirarla a los ojos. Tratando de huir de su mirada, de sus brillantes y azules ojos que trataban de mantenerse erguidos._

_Pero resultaba muy doloroso. Resultaba complicado, tratar de ignorarlo. Tratar de no sentir lo que aquella mujer sentía frente a él._

_Y entonces, se derrumbó. Tembló con vigor y se llevó una mano a la boca. Corrió hasta la cocina, soltando la copa de vino sobre la mesa de su salón. Rodó hasta resbalar y quebrarse en el suelo. Ella vomitaba en su lavabo. Se enjuagó con el vino, con el agua de aquellos grifos._

_La noticia resultaba muy perturbadora y la gran pregunta era si en realidad, había hecho bien con decírselo._

_— ¿Estás bien, Narcisa?— su voz luchó por salir de su garganta. Apenas pudo balbucear sin respirar. Aquella mujer, sus cabellos tan sucios y desarreglados. Sus mejillas pálidas, su maquillaje corrido, hecho un mar de lágrimas. Comenzaba a ladear la cabeza hacia él y aquella imagen resultaba muy perturbadora._

_No contestó, comenzaba a resultar doloroso y aterrador al mismo tiempo, verla desmoronarse de forma tan violenta._

_Siguió sin escuchar su voz, pero las acciones valían como miles de palabras. Temblaba vigorosamente y trataba de respirar. Se ahogaba en su propio llanto._

_Amenazaba con perder el sentido. La situación y ella, como una vieja hoja de un árbol de ramas caídas._

_Hurgó su rostro con su mirar, pero ella seguía sin hablar. Sin decir nada._

_— ¡Oh por dios, Severus!— exclamó y corrió hasta sus brazos. No dudó en recibirla entre ellos, aunque solo quería irse. Pero no podía dejarla sola._

_— Está bien, Narcisa. Todo está bien._

_— No...¡Severus, no lo está! ¡Ya nada estará bien! ¡Dime quién lo mató! ¿Qué te dijo antes de morir?_

_Nada. Solo que la amaba...que iba a extrañarla. Que lo perdonara de ser posible._

_Que la cuidara._

_— Que te amaba. Que lamentaba haberte dejado. Que perdonaras ese error que cometió._

_Ella no dijo nada, pero sintió que sus brazos se adherían como viejas pinzas, en sus brazos. Había comenzado a llorar ruidosamente, como si una enorme daga la atravesara completamente. Aquel dolor, para sus oídos, resultaba desgarrador._

_— ¡Era mi marido, Severus! ¡Mi marido...!_

_— Murió...amándote, Narcisa._

_No encontraba mejores palabras para consolarla. No encontraba forma de consolar aquel dolor. ya lo había experimentado cuando Lily lo había dejado. Cuando había muerto. Pero si algo sabía de todo ello, era que se repondría._

_Con el tiempo._

_— Me siento tan...sola... Severus._

_— No estás sola, Narcisa. No estás sola..._

_¿Cómo no iba a estarlo, ahora que su esposo había muerto? Alzó la mirada y aquellos dulces ojos azules, se encontraron con la frialdad de negro, que ahora estaban tan cálidos como nunca los había visto._

_— Estoy sola, Severus... a partir de ahora, ya no tengo nada._

_— Narcisa...yo...— dijo, pero quizá no era un momento adecuado para decirlo. La mujer continuó mirándolo. Ya no se percataba de que lloraba. Solo brotaban lágrimas._

_— Severus... gracias por todo lo que has hecho...por mí._

_— Narcisa, te amo...— solo lo dijo, no lo había pensado. Atropellando las palabras, con su acostumbrada voz neutral. Ella parpadeó en silencio y por un momento, el dolor dejó entrar a la sorpresa._

_Se limpió las lágrimas con las muñecas, mientras lo miraba. ¿Por qué lo había dicho? Resultaba inquietante, que se lo dijera precisamente en ese momento. Pero, en cuanto ella comenzó a sonreír, él dejó de pensar en ello._

_— ¿Qué cosa?_

_— Lo siento, no quise... es solo que.— ¿cómo carajo salía de un dilema como ese? Malditos los sentimentalismos que aún sentía— Desde que cursábamos en Hogwarts. De Lucius no haberse decidido, si Lily no me...tú habrías sido..._

_¿Plato de segunda mesa? La mujer continuó sin decir mayores palabras. No decía nada, en realidad._

_— Creo que yo no...— había comenzado de nuevo, pero sintió un largo y fino dedo, en sus labios. Esperó pacientemente._

_— Severus... yo no sé si... qué decirte. Ni siquiera sé que sentía por ti en esos tiempos. Siempre quise...saberlo...saber qué te atraía de Lily._

_Quizá..._

_— Quizá quise imitarla, quizá quise hacerte sentir lo mismo por mi. Has sido el gran amigo de Lucius y has sido mi gran amigo, por años. Pero jamás recibiste lo que por eso, te merecías._

_Pero no era momento para pensar en eso. No era el momento para exigir por las cuentas viejas. Sonrió ligeramente, la frialdad que lo caracterizaba y que ella siempre recordaba. Cuando sonreía así, algún recuerdo tenía en mente._

_Y ella quizá estaba allí._

_— Jamás pensé cobrar favores. Aunque puedes decir que trabajo demasiado. Cuidándote, cuidando de Draco. Lucius pudo..._

_— Cuidarme mejor.— dijo y las lágrimas no tardaron en repetirse. En brotar de sus ojos. Apartó el dedo de sus labios. Había estado hablando contra su piel y su aliento cálido, calmaba sus ansias._

_Sin saberlo, sin entenderlo, solo movió una de sus manos hasta su mejilla. Limpió las lágrimas que brotaban de ella._

_Sabía que no era un buen momento para pensarlo, pero en ese preciso instante, sus labios estaban tan cerca. Imaginaba su sabor, la sensación de tenerlos a un palmo._

_— Severus...gracias._

_Y con ello, necesitó de romper las barreras. No supo quién había tomado la iniciativa primero, pero tomó sus labios de improvisto y sin pensarlo. Sedosos, como creía. Contra los suyos, duros y secos._

_Lo sabía, ella estaba vulnerable. Sería un juego sucio, aprovecharse de ello. Pero una vez inciado, ella no se detuvo. Ella no le indicó que tenía que cambiar de acciones. De direcciones._

_La levantó del suelo, sostuvo sus piernas y la había sentado sobre la cocina. La miró por unos segundos. Casi mili segundos._

_— Narcisa, no quisiera...Yo me detendría si tu..._

_¿Qué cosa se suponía que estaba intentando? ¿Luego de la muerte de su marido? ¿Su esposo? Ella inspiró, sonrió ausente. La mirada se había perdido en algún plato sobre su cabeza, en la despensa._

_— Quédate a mi lado, por favor...Severus._

_Y sintió otro dedo, una mano sobre su quijada. Estaba tan cerca, pero él no hacía nada. Solo ella y sus manos._

_Sus labios estaban a centímetros de tocarse. Respiró agitadamente, su determinación lo confundía en sobremanera. Sentía que traicionaba a alguien, que estaba vulnerable._

_Y comenzó a sentirlo, lento, pausado. Sus labios se abrieron suavemente sobre los suyos y fue una invitación que no pudo resistir. Sabor a vino, sabor a tantas cosas diferentes._

_Sus lenguas apenas se rozaron, perezosamente. El beso más lento y profundo que jamás había experimentado. Sus manos recorrían su espalda con cierta urgencia. Las de él, más bien, permanecían quietas. Aferradas a la cocina._

_Respirar no era una opción. Apenas podía hacerlo por la nariz, ella no quería soltarlo. No quería perderlo en la inmensidad de su hogar, como había perdido la comunicación con su marido. Sintió que trataba de pasar su saco a través de su cabeza. Ya había desecho los botones y no supo cuando._

_Y lo miró caer por un momento, fue una especie de mota negra que caía lentamente al suelo. Besó su cuello, algo salado que podía sentir en él. Las lágrimas, su collar de perlas. Ella misma lo apartó, lo dejó caer, sus manos se encargaron de deshacerlo. Las cuentas cayeron, rebotaron de un lado al otro._

_Sus labios se posaron tranquilos, reposados, sobre los finos huesos de su pecho. De sus perfilados hombros. Había comenzado a deshacer los botones de su vestido verde oscuro, mientras escuchaba caer los zapatos de tacón._

_También lo había pasado sobre sus hombros, no perdió detalles al mirarla. Hermosa mujer, oculta en trajes. Ropa interior blanca con encajes. Como ella. Blanca y con encajes de maldad, de vez en cuando._

_Sus labios se abrieron, se detuvo para oírla, pero no dijo nada._

_Su llanto había comenzado de nuevo y se preguntó si estaba haciendo un mal irreparable. Creer que las penas, se curaban con sexo._

_— Quiero...pertenecerte, Severus— escuchó cerca de su oído, cuando intentaba secar sus lágrimas desesperadas, con sus labios._

_No tenía otra cosa por hacer, más que complacerla._

_Se dedicó a explorarla. Todos los sentidos posibles a utilizarse en ello. Manos, labios, su lengua a través de sus finas formas. No tenía carácter en ese preciso momento, como para imponerse y negarse. Ella resultaba..._

_Ser algo que una vez había deseado tener._

_Y la alzó de la cocina. Resultaba algo atípico, terminar juntos en la misma cama donde Lucius había pasado sus últimos días..._

_Pero hasta eso, había dejado de importar. la miró, sentada en la cama, pasándose el sujetador entre los brazos y dejándolo caer a un lado._

_Su camisa le hizo compañía, resbalando a través de sus brazos. Se sentó entre sus piernas. La sensación de aquel duro pantalón, contra su cuerpo desnudo..._

_Calmaba sus ansias de una forma placentera._

_Y aún podía arrepentirse, pero ella no pensaba detenerse. Simplemente la miró, mientras ella decidía qué hacer. Su pantalón fue historia. Quitó su cinturón, lentamente. Lo miró caer y luego, miró caer al resto. _

_Zapatos y demases._

_Completamente desnudo, permaneció en la cama, mientras ella lo contemplaba. Hacer o no ya no era importante._

_— Quiero... pertenecerte, Severus. Que seas... lo más fuerte que puedas, conmigo._

_¿Eso era un pedido para una ocasión como esa? No contestó y simplemente lo hizo. Tomó sus piernas, las posicionó a cada lado de él y simplemente lo hizo. Pentetrarla, mientras ella se aferraba a sus brazos y gemía fuertemente._

_Lento, rápido. Rápido y lento..._

_Tampoco quería herirla. Aún recordaba que trataba con una mujer._

_El éxtasis de sentirla más allá de las manos, más unida a él. No solo por ser amigos. Se apoyó en la cama, se afincó._

_Más rápido, más fuerte. _

_Gimió ante el placer y rodó sobre sí mismo. En esas condiciones, no era buena idea terminar sobre ella. Reposó a su lado, con un suspiro. Sintió besos sobre su cuello, se sintió lánguido. Cansado._

_Y entonces la miró, inclinarse sobre él. Su cuerpo desnudo, moviéndose de un lado al otro. Sintió sus labios sobre su pecho descubierto y tan cerca de su cadera, que tuvo que gemir para hacérselo saber._

_Sintió entonces, la pasión en ignición. Nuevamente._

_Era ella quien tomaba el liderazgo. Se sentó sobre su cadera, quería comenzar todo nuevamente y él..._

_No resistió a sucumbir ante ella, por una última vez. _

_Al alcanzar el orgasmo, el sueño se volvía una necesidad. Pudo dormir sin pensar. Se acomodó entre sus brazos y escuchó su voz suave._

Ya entendía por qué sus manos seguían temblando. Temblaban por haber rozado sus mejillas. Haberla acariciado. Ella era una mujer vulnerable. Estaba vulnerable en aquel momento. Quizá se había equivocado.

Y con esos pensamientos, miró el sol directamente. Se posaba sobre aquella ventana en la habitación. Había pasado todo el día, con ella.

Sentido la atracción entre ella y él, pero no era suficiente. Se había aprovechado de una mujer vulnerable. ¿Cierto? Y allí estaba, ocupando el puesto que seguramente Lucius ocupaba.


	2. De sueños y pesadillas

Permaneció sentado en la cama, sin sábanas. Ella las tenía sobre sí, no importaba. No había nada que ocultar, que ella ya no hubiera visto. Se inclinó junto al cajón, la pipa. La tomó y la encendió cuidadosamente. Aún había restos de algo por consumir.

Asumió Lucius la utilizaba.

Permaneció tranquilo, fumándose el último resto. ¿Qué otra solución a su problema, más que quedarse sentado, mirándola?

La miró por un par de minutos más, hasta que ella misma despertó por su propia cuenta. Ladeó la cabeza para mirar. Permanecía sentado allí, mirando la ventana a un lado.

— Ya amaneció— lo más inteligente que pasó por su cabeza. Luego del sexo, su mente no trabajaba muy bien. Además de considerar que estaba con una mujer que acababa de perder a su esposo en combate. ¿Qué clase de amigo era?

Narcisa giró sobre sí misma y permaneció boca arriba, contemplando su propia cama. La madera de relieves, negra.

— Lo siento, Severus. Supongo que quise probar si mi marido...era como si tú pudieras llegar a ser como él. Lo siento sí.

Ya lo había estado pensando mientras dormía. Como si por un motivo cercano a la realidad, ella en verdad terminaría con él porque lo amara. Podía vivir con esa posibilidad. Asintió, mientras miraba la pequeña llama azul en la pipa.

Qué curioso. Al principio, había sentido la zona fría. Una llama blanca, sin ignición. A lo largo de su conversación con ella, aquella llama se calentaba hasta la zona de ignición y de pronto, se convertía en una llama azul. Extinta. A punto de apagarse en un solo soplido. En cuanto se había percatado de que se había estado equivocando sucesivamente.

— No sabía que fumabas.

— No lo hago.

En realidad necesitaba tener algo que hacer o moriría pensando. Moriría tratando de entender qué estaba pasando.

— ¿Quieres algo para desayunar?— su voz era pasiva, realmente ¿qué le iba a decir, luego de lo que acababa de ocurrir?

Severus no le contestó y la miró levantarse de la cama. Había tomado una bata casi traslúcida que no se había figurado de que estuviera allí. Ladeó la cabeza y se percató de que había otra. Lucius por supuesto. ¿Qué esperaba?

Soltó la pipa a un lado y se recostó en la cama, una vez más. Sentía su corazón piedra, rebotando en su garganta. Sentía el tiempo de la pérdida. Aún, sentía que estaba vivo allí dentro y que en cualquier momento él entraría a quejarse. A preguntarle qué hacía en su cama, con su esposa.

Pero solo era un reflejo. Él ya estaba muerto y a no ser que terminara como un espíritu, no tenía de qué "preocuparse". Tosió ante el humo de la pipa, alojado en sus pulmones. Permaneció quieto, sin mover un solo músculo.

— Severus... el desayuno...¿Severus?

Acurrucado, como si estuviera enfermo, dormido. Se sentó en la cama y permaneció allí. Lo miraba de reojo, de vez en cuando.

— Lo siento, Narcisa. No quería utilizarte...

Sabía que no lo olvidaría y ella tampoco podría. Su esposo acababa de morir y ella estaba sentada en la cama, semi desnuda con Snape y hablando sobre el sexo.

— Creo que me dejé llevar, Severus. Lamento que...

Se acomodó hasta sentarse y la miró en silencio. ¿Fue él o había sido ella? Como fuera, tenía un conflicto moral en ese preciso momento. Contando con haber dicho un "te amo". Descabellado, aún para él. Pero ya no se podía arrepentir. Ya el tiempo no iba hacia atrás. Siempre lo había querido, pero jamás sucedido.

— Sabes que te deseo— dijo sin molestarse en ocultarlo— Pero no pretendo aprovecharme solo por eso.

— Sabes que te aprecio, Severus.

Y otra vez, trataban de confundirse. Los dos.

— Te lo prometo, no estarás sola.— dijo y acarició su rostro con una de sus manos. No podía suplantar a su esposo, pero podía fingir que era algo igual. Para ella. Narcisa había sonreído. Era como lluvia en un día soleado. Llanto con una sonrisa.

Un pequeño beso, como aquel que los padres les daban a sus hijos antes de enviarlos a la escuela y luego...

Lo más reconfortante. Un abrazo.

— Severus...

— ¿Mmm?

— Tengo miedo...

A veces él solía tenerlo también. Solo que no se molestaba en contarlo. Apartó algunos mechones de cabello de su rostro. Una mujer madura, ya no era la joven que una vez había sido. Pero algo que las mujeres Black jamás perdían...

Su belleza. Inclusive Andrómeda.

El primer día de su vida, enfrentando al mundo sola.

— Está bien, Narcisa. Todo estará bien.

Y no se cansaba de repetirlo. Se lo podía repetir hasta hartarse. El desayuno jamás había tenido ese sabor tan extraño. Jamás había intentado tragarse la aprehensión de sus palabras. Lo había prometido, allí estaría.

Aunque su cabeza no se pusiera de acuerdo.

— Comer un poco te hará bien— ya había pasado muchos minutos, mirándola jugar con el tenedor, en la cama.

— No tengo hambre, Severus.

— No querrás enfermar, ¿no es así?

Narcisa sonrió ligeramente, negó con la cabeza y miró el plato de comida, con soslayo. Acercó el tenedor a su boca, pero no podía pensar en comer. Pensaba en las tantas situaciones que ahora definían su vida.

Le quitaban el apetito.

— ¿Si no me escuchas, cómo pretendes que te cuide?— dijo, distraídamente y Narcisa asintió como si amenazara con dejarla, con esas palabras.

Estaba nerviosa, alterada. Lo podía notar en su mano que temblaba, mientras sostenía el tenedor. Alzó su mano y sostuvo la de la mujer. Ayudándole a comer.

— Tranquila...

Severus siempre resultaba siendo su "ángel" por decirlo de una forma elocuente. En cuanto había terminado, lo contempló en silencio. Quería permanecer en cama y jamás levantarse. Nunca.

— Severus... ¿te quedarás a dormir, esta noche?

¿Tenía otras opciones? Asintió lacónicamente. Prácticamente tenía que mudarse allí. La mujer suspiró en la cama.

— Lamento si te obliga,

— No me obliga, Narcisa. Me obliga tu sufrimiento.

El Severus que todos conocían, no era ese. Solo ella conocía a otro Severus. El hombre preocupado. El hombre que no la dejaría ahogarse sola, solo porque tuviera que guardar sus fachadas.

Al menos en el mundo, ella estaba segura de que él sería sincero con ella. Que no tendría arrepentimientos a la vista.


	3. 40 y 30

Aquella noche, la cena corría en manos de Narcisa. Una vez más.

Él no tenía tantas habilidades ni probabilidades de tener deseos de cocinar. Permaneció sentado, mirándola. Mirando a la mujer que trataba de distraerse, cortando vegetales y tratando de no pensar en lo perdido que se iba, en esa vieja tabla para cortar.

Se levantó del sofá. No perdía nada con intentarlo y ella, no perdía nada con sentirlo también. Caminó hasta llegar a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos. Sostuvo sus manos, mientras colaboraba con el picado de los ingredientes.

— Creo que voy a...

— Está bien, puedes hacerlo.— contestó y Narcisa asintió, desmoronándose una vez más. Lloraba sin consuelo y así pasó largos minutos, hasta que simplemente todo cesó.

Ella respiró agitadamente por unos minutos y luego, suspiró en silencio. Recostó su cabeza sobre aquel cuerpo que la protegía.

Que evitaba se cayera y perdiera el equilibrio. El sentido de las cosas.

— Gracias, Severus... ahora que Draco está casado. Ahora que tiene un hijo, sentía que iba a estar sola.

Snape no contestó y comenzó a soltarla lentamente, mirándola con mucho cuidado. Temor a permitirle caer y perder lo que ya había construido. Lo poco que ya había construido. Fuera lo que fuera.

Su confianza.

Al terminar los preparativos de la cena, se sentó a comer. A su lado. Sosteniendo su mano sobre la mesa. No tenía idea de si eso hacía Lucius, pero podía cooperar con sus sentimientos. Convertirlos en algo mucho mejor.

Porque en realidad, Narcisa también era lo único que tenía.

No tenía hijos, ni esposa. No tenía familia. Solo a ella. Solo a ella y a su soledad.

Que hasta podían compartir.

— Gracias, Severus. Lo haces todo mucho más fácil. Creo que iré a descansar. Puedes quedarte si quieres, yo necesito dormir un poco. Si es que puedo hacerlo.

Meditó y se preguntó, quién de los dos podría dormir en esas circunstancias. Pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en aquella cama donde tenía que quedarse.

Que no estaba obligado a hacerlo. Solo estaba allí por ella.

Y el sexo. Bien, eso había sido un pequeño error.

Permaneció sentado por unos minutos. Mirando la inmensa nada que tenía a su alrededor. No tenía nada más que esos minutos; para pensar. Para sentir algo distinto de la tristeza. Y por más que lo intentaba, solo pensaba en eso.

En que Lucius había muerto y Narcisa pretendía que él ocupara su lugar. Que simplemente rellenara esos espacios vacíos que tenía.

Pero no podía. Había sido su "mejor" amigo. No podía solo usurpar el lugar de su familia y catapultarse como el patriarca de los Malfoy.

Además de que era "Snape". No Malfoy.

Se levantó de la silla frente a la mesa y caminó lentamente hacia la habitación. Narcisa había dejado la luz de la cómoda de Lucius, encendida. Suspiró y la contempló desde la puerta, por un momento. Caminó hasta ella y la apagó cuidadosamente. Se sentó en la cama y dejó caer sus zapatos.

No estaba seguro de cómo se convivía en familia, pero lo que sí sabía, era que no podía irse de ese lugar.

No hasta que ella se sintiera convencida de que podía continuar con su vida, sin problema alguno.

Se recostó en la cama y ladeó la cabeza hacia la mujer. Dormía pacíficamente, intentaba dormir. Quizá dormía sí.

No pasó mucho, antes de que sus párpados pesaran y sintiera el mismo cansancio. A mitad de la noche, le pareció sentir igualmente, que un par de brazos se acercaban a su pecho. Había una cabeza, durmiendo sobre él.

Un cuerpo completo.

Permaneció sin respirar y sin moverse, quizá soñaba. Bajó la vista, a lo poco que podía mirar allí. Estaba Narcisa, dormida entre sus brazos.

Y no pasó mucho tiempo para que despertara violentamente. Había tenido una pesadilla. Miró a su alrededor.

— Narcisa...¿estás bien?

— Yo...Severus...

Inspiró y esperó.

— Quiero saber, cómo murió mi marido. ¿No sufrió?

Negó con la cabeza. Lo recordaba. De un solo hechizo, había muerto. Cayó en el suelo, luego de resbalar en un muro detrás de él. Pero ya estaba muerto. No importaba cómo. Ya estaba muerto y bien...

No había sufrido.

— ¡Mi marido!

Severus negó con la cabeza y pronto estuvo entre sus brazos de nuevo. Pensó que costaría acostumbrarse a la sensación de pérdida.

Ella no era tan fuerte como él. Sonrió suavemente y suspiró quedamente. ¿Qué podía decirle que cambiara el dolor?

Nada.

Como lo que nunca pudieron decirle a él...

— Por favor, Severus. no te arriesgues como él.

Increíble confesión.

— ¿Por qué lo dices, Narcisa?

— Porque no soportaría perderte a ti también.


	4. Háblame de él

Severus inspiró para respirar, se sentía asfixiado por unos instantes. No supo de sí y apartó las cobijas y a Narcisa, cuidadosamente, para caminar a través del imponente salón Malfoy. ¿Qué tanto tenía que perder, que no quería luchar? Tenía todo eso que una vez quiso y que envidió de Lucius. Familia.

— ¿Severus?— escuchó en el piso superior y alzó la cabeza.— Oh, perdona. Pensé que te habías ido.

Negó con la cabeza y caminó hasta detenerse en la escalera. Ella había comenzado a descender y a mirarlo, fijamente.

— Tuve un problema, mientras dormía— acervó y él la animó a continuar— algo se subió a la cama. Creí que eras tú. Algo cálido rozó mi oído y me dijo: "te amo". No sé si estaba dormida. No sé si se trató de una alucinación.

Cualquier cosa era posible.

— Necesitas dormir.

— No quiero regresar a la habitación, sola. No me atrevería a verlo.

Quizá la sensación asfixiante, era él. Ahorcándolo. Tratando de sacarlo de la vida de su esposa. Porque aún seguía siendo eso. Su esposa.

— Voy a estar contigo. Solo necesitaba un poco de aire.

Caminó tras ella, mientras Narcisa regresaba a la cama. Lo miró con un gesto de ruego y él, simplemente se acomodó a su lado.

— ¿No has pensado en mudarte? Quizá, si cambiamos de ambiente. ¿Qué te parece?

Ella inspiró y ladeó la cabeza hacia su reloj. Aún era muy temprano. Diez en punto de la noche. ¿Por qué estaban durmiendo?

Porque así no se encontraban con la realidad misma.

— Quizá. Si nos mudamos, todo cambie. ¿Tú crees, Severus?

— Puede...

Severus cerró los ojos por unos instantes, mientras Narcisa miraba todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Deshacerse de todo eso, tenía que ser lo más costoso que jamás hubiera hecho. Pero lo necesitaba o continuaría pensando en su marido. En su difunto marido y en la culpa que tenía por no haber estado presente en su muerte.

— Severus, háblame de él. De Lucius. ¿Cómo era antes de conocerlo? ¿Conoces algo que yo no?

— ¿Lucius? En un momento, llegó a pensar en Bellatrix. Pero luego de que te vio por primera vez, me confesó que ella no te llegaba a los talones.

Eso hizo sentir orgullosa a Narcisa. Lo sabía. Lo pudo sentir, mientras ella se acomodaba en su pecho. Parecía una niña pequeña, ante una historia que le encantaba. Así la concebía.

— Nunca comprendió; qué fuerza tenías sobre él. Y sin embargo, siempre pensaba en ti. En detrimento del resto. Lo sé por comprobación propia. Le costaba mucho enfocarse en los estudios. Siempre estaba detrás de ti. Lo recuerdo.

Ella estaba feliz con aquellos comentarios. Quiso agregar algo más, pero ella dormía profundamente entre sus brazos. Sonrió, acariciando su rubio cabello. Era una buena forma para dormir tranquilamente.

Buenas historias. Se inclinó para besar su cabeza y continuó mirando el tejado. Pero para él, solo eran recuerdos de algo perdido.

Se quedó dormido, horas después. Cuando pudo sentir que ya había dicho todo aquello que lo molestaba.

Que había dicho que no podía reemplazar a Lucius, pero que podía estar allí y quedarse a su lado. Porque ella era su amiga y no podía dejarla sola.

¿O era más que eso?

Para cuando despertó, ella continuaba dormida. El amanecer golpeaba su ventana y era un momento idóneo para levantarse de la cama.

Pero de solo admirarla, perdió el valor para hacerlo. Ella despertó por su propia cuenta y se fijó en que la observaban.

Como si jamás hubieran visto algo igual.

— ¿Qué sucede, Severus?

— Solo estaba pensando. No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte. Estaba pensando en ti, precisamente.

— ¿En mí?— preguntó, mientras se sentaba en la cama.— ¿Por qué?

Severus se acomodó en la cama, de igual forma y suspiró.

¿Por qué? Por muchas razones.

— Narcisa, no puedo mentir. Te amo igualmente, como Lucius. Quizá mucho menos, no lo sé. No podría precisarlo. Pero no puedo ocupar su lugar. No puedo ser "él", para ti. Soy solo, Snape... lo sabes perfectamente.

Narcisa sonrió y por un momento, logró desconcertarlo. Se inclinó para acariciar su rostro con una mano.

— No quiero que seas él, no te veo como Lucius. Te veo como el hobre que puede acompañar mi solitaria vida, si así lo desea. Porque sé, que está tan solo como yo. Y que en algún momento, yo también quise. Es triste que nos amemos en estas condiciones, pero lo considero como una segunda oportunidad. Sé que Lucius no se molestaría. Sé que tú me cuidarías.

Buena observación. Se inclinó para besarlo y ese era su problema. Tenía poca resistencia contra las mujeres. A pocas había podido conocer.

Ella entre las pocas.

Resbaló en la cama, con su cuerpo entre sus brazos. Con sus besos sobre sus labios. Estaba bien. Si eso era lo que deseaba...

Estaba bien.

— Severus, te amo...

Sintió que devolverle el sentimiento, ya no era mentira.

— Yo también te amo, Narcisa.

¿Y tener sexo? Eso tampoco era su culpa. Pero no mientras ella se sintiera vulnerable. No quería hacer eso que quizá odiaba de Lucius. Lo único.

Que sabía sacarle partido a la debilidad.

Y ella permaneció abrazada allí, en la cama. No se movió. Ya no sentía que los fantasmas del pasado, lo ahogaban.

— Vamos a otro país, a vivir.— escuchó en un bostezo y asintió.

¿Y por qué no?


	5. Empacar solo, dolería más

Narcisa permaneció en la cama, el tiempo que consideró prudente. Severus continuaba dormido y la abrazaba en la misma. No parecía ya, haber alguna preocupación que le negara disfrutar de su compañía. Podía incluso pensar, que no necesitaban mudarse. Pero se mentía, puesto que la sombra de su ex esposo, continuaría acechándola.

Permaneció quieta, mientras Severus respiraba sobre su nuca. Parecía relajado y ella no era nadie, para apartarlo de su sueño. Aunque en realidad sentía que necesitaba hablar antes de partir. Pero podía esperar.

El tiempo que fuera suficiente.

— Narcisa...—escuchó en su oído, sintió su aliento cálido— ¿A dónde quieres mudarte?

— No lo sé. Podemos ir a cualquier lugar.

— ¿Qué te parece, Italia para comenzar? Es un bonito país.

— ¿Me llevarás a Italia, Severus?

Sintió que suspiraron sobre su hombro y se encogieron de hombros.

— Si hasta allí quieres ir, pues entonces iremos. No veo alguna dificultad o problema en llevarte.

Se dio la vuelta y hurgó su rostro, pero no estaba lo que creía. No había ni una pizca de indecisión. No. La única con dudas, parecía ser ella. Sonrió y asintió, diciéndose que muchas cosas tenían que cambiar, en ese nuevo estilo de vida que iban a llevar. Sintió una mano sobre su cabello y respiró calmadamente.

— Pareces tensa. ¿Ocurre algo que deba saber, Narcisa?

Negó con la cabeza, lentamente.

— Me acostumbraré, es solo que creí que...estaba presionando mucho. Llevándote a límites que luego, terminarían por arruinarlo todo.

Ya había fijado esos términos.

— Está bien. A estas alturas, ya esas cosas no importan. El ministerio me detesta, los estudiantes también...puedo vivir en el incógnito, por mucho, mucho tiempo. Me temo que eso es lo que menos me preocupa.

— Siempre ha sido así. Incluso con nosotros. Siempre has vivido en tus adentros, Severus.

Sonrió ante esa mención, esas palabras. Verdadero. Siempre había preferido vivir en sí mismo. Dolía menos y no tenía que hablar de sus problemas. Pero estaba Narcisa en medio, en ese preciso momento. Ya no podría actuar de esa forma. Reaccionar de esa forma. Ahora tenía a una mujer entre sus brazos, que esperaba escuchar la mayoría del tiempo, algo parecido a un:

_"Te amo"._

— Bueno...llévate lo que consideres importante. Conseguir una casa nueva, no será muy difícil, supongo. Sobretodo, por tus gustos.

— No solo yo, compré esta casa. A Lucius le gustaban este tipo de cosas, como a mí. Pero ahora que ha muerto. ¿Para qué compartirlo? Tú eres mucho más sencillo.

— ¿Tengo que ofenderme?

— Al contrario, es un halago.

— No te entiendo.

— Lo sencillo, duele menos a veces.

— Sigue ofendiéndome, esa respuesta— dijo, mientras ladeaba la cabeza hacia la enorme ventana que estaba a un lado de la habitación. Soleado. Así se despertaban las mañanas, ultimadamente.

Aunque dentro, solo estaba lloviendo. La mitad de las mañanas.

— Creo que me llevaré poco. Un par de vestidos, un par de joyas. No creo que los muebles cuenten. Sería hacer lo mismo, pero en otra casa.

— Supongo, sí.— dijo, mientras se ponía de pie y buscaba su camisa— aunque si te gusta el estilo de la decoración. ¿Cómo cambiarla?

— Es solo decoración, lo demás podría cambiar. ¿No es así? Digo, los estilos. A Lucius también le gustaba, así que parte de ella, es suya. La tiene...

Snape miró a su alrededor y se dijo que no se acostumbraría a no volver a mirar, esas paredes que lo rodeaban. Aunque parte de él, deseaba dejarlas atrás. Se sentía acorralado y comenzaba a creer que la casa conspiraba en su contra, para hacerle padecer las penurias que había vivido, mientras su dueño respiraba.

Al terminar de vestirse, Narcisa ya doblaba y guardaba su ropa. Parecía no querer, la mayoría de sus cosas.

— Este vestido rojo, es hermoso.

— Con él, bailé por última vez. Creo que no podré volver a usarlo, aunque quisiera. Será mejor que lo deje. Draco podrá encontrarle un uso decente. Quizá regalárselo a Astoria.

— Ella lo usaría en tu presencia.

— En reuniones, donde no estaré.

No comentó y caminó hasta la cocina. Miró la despensa y no vislumbró algo que llevarse. Excepto que necesitaba preparar el desayuno. El último, antes de partir. Y el primero, en la nueva Venecia.

— ¿Desayunarás?— escuchó que le preguntaron mientras automáticamente, sus brazos se cerraban alrededor de su cintura.

— No lo sé. Creo que estoy algo ansiosa. Si quieres tomar algo, puedes servírtelo. No hay problema en...

— Narcisa, ya te lo he dicho. Tienes que comer o podrías enfermarte.

— Severus... estoy aterrada. ¿Podré dejar de sentirme como una extraña en la vida? ¿Cómo una persona sin rumbo? Nunca supe cuál era nuestro rumbo como familia. Mucho menos ahora, como un individuo.

— Tu rumbo... está justamente donde está el mío. Volviendo a comenzar, supongo. No importa las pisadas que demos, mientras valgan la pena. Podemos dar miles de pisadas y nunca haber representado algo en este mundo. Escoge el camino, el que sea, si eso es lo que quieres.

— Pero Lucius y tú escogieron el mismo rumbo. Solo que a diferencia de él, tú sobreviviste. Y ese fue un pésimo rumbo. Dieron miles de pasos y fallaron.

_Touché, con un beso suave._


	6. Viajar, sana

Narcisa sonrió suavemente, mientras que Snape miraba su equipaje. Era mucho menos de lo que creía.

— ¿Estás segura de que solo esto quieres llevar? Creí que, bueno...

— Está bien así, Severus. Draco puede disponer del resto. Yo creo que mientras menos cosas llevemos, estaremos mucho mejor.

No dijo nada al respecto. Mientras dejara el dolor en casa, todo lo demás que quisiera llevar, lo podía hacer.

¿Él? No llevaba nada. No necesitaba nada. Todo lo podría encontrar allí. Mientras colocaba las cosas en la puerta, Narcisa recordó que algo se quedaba y necesitaba recuperarlo. Soltó la mano de Snape y corrió escaleras arriba. Severus, esperó pacientemente.

— Casi me olvido de esto, Severus— dijo y miró lo que parecía ser un álbum de fotografías. Se detuvo junto a él y lo abrió, enseñándoselo.— ¿Lo recuerdas?

No estaba seguro, continuó mirándolo.

— Aquí hay una foto de nosotros, en la mansión. Lucius estaba allí y tú, al otro lado. Y Draco, él era solo un bebé. ¿Recuerdas ese día? Nos estabas visitando por primera vez, luego de meses. Y Lucius te nombró su padrino. El padrino de Draco.

Asintió suavemente y luego, miró una fotografía de ella. Estaba sentada en el sofá del salón y Snape estaba allí, siendo parte de otro de sus recuerdos "familiares". Señaló la fotografía y la contempló.

— Tienes el cabello mucho más largo que antes.— le dijo con una sonrisa suave y Narcisa miró la foto con detalle. Ladeó la cabeza para sostenerse un largo mechón de cabello rubio. Ciertamente, tenía el cabello mucho más largo. Sonrió y alzó la mirada, para encontrarse con los negros ojos de su contraparte. Mirándola fijamente.— ¿Te gusta o prefieres que me lo recorte un poco?

Severus negó con la cabeza, mientras acariciaba otro de sus mechones de cabello.

— Es tu cabello, eres tú. Como quieras tenerlo, a mí me parecerá bien.

Sonrió una vez más, mientras Snape acariciaba su rostro con una de sus manos. La misma con la que había estado acariciando su cabello. Narcisa la tomó entre las suyas.

— A Lucius le gustaba que tuviera el cabello largo, muy largo. Quizá luego lo recorte un poco. Ya sabes, para evolucionar.

Asintió y ella, dejó escapar un hondo suspiro.

— Quisiera que esto no fuera tan complicado, Severus. Lo siento si te preocupo, si te canso o...

Dejó de hablar, la habían besado. Tan apasionadamente, como esperaba que Snape terminara besándola. Se dejó rodear por sus largos brazos, pero muy pronto, sintió el golpe del álbum. En su pecho.

Suspiró. Pudo haberlo soltado. Odió no haberlo hecho.

— Debemos irnos, Narcisa...

Narcisa asintió, mientras su mano regresaba a su posición original. Junto a la de Snape, su nueva pareja de ahora en más. En adelante. Con una sonrisa suave, Severus se imaginaba el viaje. Sabía que no podía apartar a Narcisa de Lucius en cuestiones emocionales, pero sí de sus pensamientos.

Y viajar en tren, era una buena forma de comenzar. Permaneció sentado junto a ella, en un pequeño compartimiento, mientras ella dormía. Mientras mantenía su cabeza sobre su hombro y él, miraba el paisaje.

Despertó al poco tiempo, para percatarse de que Snape estaba dormido. Su cabeza apoyada sobre una de sus manos, junto a la ventana. Estaba inclinada sobre él, había adoptado su misma postura.

Sonrió al verlo. Siempre había gustado de verlo dormir. Parecía que nada le preocupaba. Lo miró, mientras apartaba un mechón de su cabello y lo colocaba tras una de sus orejas.

Se inclinó para depositar un beso en una de sus mejillas. La que estaba visible, fuera de su mano. Severus se movió ligeramente y continuó durmiendo.

Pero despertó al poco tiempo.

— ¿Narcisa?

— Solo quería...ya sabes...dormir a tu lado.

Severus sonrió, aún sin abrir los ojos.

— No tenías que preguntarlo. Con haberte acomodado, habrías resuelto tu dilema.

Ella asintió, mientras tomaba un brazo de Snape y lo largaba sobre sus hombros. Se afianzó en su sostén, mientras Snape continuaba con su cabeza sobre una de sus manos. Junto a la ventana. Dormir, era lo más fácil que podía hacer. Lo más sencillo para hacer de un viaje, algo agradable y sin preocupaciones. Su cabeza no solía pensar mucho, mientras dormía.

— Severus...

— ¿Mmm?— dijo, mientras continuaba con los ojos cerrados.

— Te amo. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo o de agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho. Y ahora frente a otra ventana, te lo digo. Antes, una ventana nos separó de eso. La ventana del corredor.

No lo recordaba, pero sí. Lucius normalmente no le permitía sentarse en el mismo lugar, cuando Narcisa estaba allí. Casi siempre, luego de que Lily lo rechazara, terminaba sentándose solo. En el mismo lugar. Abrió los ojos y bajó la vista hacia la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos.

— No tienes nada que agradecerme, siempre es un placer ayudarte. Narcisa.

— ¿Me amas, no es cierto?— preguntó. Creía haberle dicho que sí, pero no importaba repetírselo un par de veces. No, si eso la hacía feliz.

— Por supuesto que te amo.

Suponer. Amar, la misma cosa para él.


End file.
